supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jungle Code/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Johnson Ace Info Luigi tries to decode Gibs's last words, as they were strange and jumbled up. The message leads Lugi and some friends or other characters to Simia and eventually to the region of Hutina, where they meet The brother of Gibs. RP Characters: Luigi (johnson ace) Giovanni (Johnson ace) Fel-Kor (Ftag) Isaac (Ftag) Zake (Frost) Faolan (Edme) Aiyana (Edme) Servine (Reshiram) Iggy (Reshiram) Tsunami (Reshiram) Itzal (Icy) Eupin (Edme) Ace (Night) Freeze (Reshiram) Keldeo (Reshiram) In Simia... When Luigi arrived at the portal to his home after the cosmic beast battles, he decieded to not go back. He had to investigate the mysterious last words Gibs the monkey butler had muttered to him. Talking to himself in thought Luigi said " The last words have to mean something!" The last words Gibs had muttered to him were ' Go....Bury.....Hut...Ute...find.....Vine....' He wrote these down on a piece of paper, as well as the symbols that formed around his body. He decieded that this had something to do with Simia and ordered a ship to be brought down to him straight away.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:42, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor was unable to sleep, had no appetite, and was despondent. He felt responsible for Gibs's death and came down to join Luigi. Ftaghn Talk 19:09, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Luigi saw Fel-Kor come and said "Hello" Reaching to the back of his mind, he could not remember what the bird creature was called. "You're that fal-ker guy...or was it Fel- Kor? You were that guy that helped in the battle with Fasrek! Tell you what, i am going to Simia. Will you come? I will bury Gibs and find out what his last words mean. You see, back at the battle, Gibs died, as you know. He said strange things before he died." Then Luigi showed Fel-Kor the symbols on a piece of paper that he was holding.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:55, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor nodded and followed. Ftaghn Talk 19:56, April 20, 2013 (UTC) "How long to the ship to Simia?" asked Luigi, expecting an answer.--Johnson ace (talk) 20:11, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor gestured at the cruiser behind him. "All yours, Captain." Ftaghn Talk 20:30, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Zake stumbled upon the scene. He stayed hidden, no need to draw attention just yet. 02:58, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Luigi walked onto the ship. It would be leaving any minute. He saw many creatures and people already aboad the ship. "This must be the first ship journey to Simia." thought Luigi. A man in a large dark coat with a hat aproached Luigi and asked "When we at Simia?" --Johnson ace (talk) 07:25, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor saw Zake but did not talk to him, waiting to see what he did. Ftaghn Talk 13:11, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Faolan, who had been in Zirack, was on the ship.There was a monsoon in the area which he was in, so he went into the ship, which he thought had been abandoned. He had been sleeping, and when he woke up, he was surprised to see Luigi and Fel-Kor on the ship. He hadn't seen Zake yet. "Who-who are you?" ☆Edme☆ 16:25, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Zake attempted to sneak onto the ship. There was bound to be valuable stuff on it. 21:37, April 21, 2013 (UTC) "What's a wolf doing on a ship?" asked Luigi--Johnson ace (talk) 16:19, April 22, 2013 (UTC) "I am not sure" stated the man " Interesting... He or she or it seems to be non-pokemon life form. Maybe I was right to take a trip out of the pokemon world..." Luigi stared at the man.--Johnson ace (talk) 16:19, April 22, 2013 (UTC) " Who are you anyway? " asked Luigi to the man. " what is this about pokemon?!"--Johnson ace (talk) 16:19, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor introduced himself to Faolan. Ftaghn Talk 19:43, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Zake took the oppertunity while the rest were distracted to sneak into another place on the ship. 21:26, April 22, 2013 (UTC) "Hey!" Fel-Kor chased after Zake. Ftaghn Talk 21:37, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Faolan followed, and spoke while he ran, "I'm Faolan MacDuncan." ☆Edme☆ 03:04, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Servine followed them, hoping she wasnt mistaken as a grass snake or her name as Seperior. ✰Reshiram✰ Luigi was intrigued by the Faolan. The strange man who he had talked to was investigating the creature before noticing the seperior Pokemon. "So there are pokemon here!" After that he gazed at the Servine and decided that he was going to steal Seperior. --Johnson ace (talk) 15:24, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "Who are you anyway?" Asked Luigi to the man. --Johnson ace (talk) 15:24, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "My name is Gio-" replied the man but there was a large rumble which is when his speach dyed away. Luigi shouted to get everyone to safety. Luigi, at the controls of the ship, drove the ship past the obstacle. The ship was approaching Simia.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:24, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor continued pursuing Zake. Ftaghn Talk 19:49, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Faolan pounced on Zake, and barely missed. ☆Edme☆ 22:37, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "Hey-hey-hey, watch the clothes. I spent good money on these!" Zake told Faolan. "Now, what do you want?" 22:55, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "Catch me? Wait Gio...YOUR GIOVANNI! I HEARD EVERYTHING FROM YOUR SON SILVER!" shouted Servine. Iggy was also stuck on the ship, looking for his friend Tsunami the seawings dragon. Servines words made her seem like a wordhog, and Iggy was MAD about it. The koopa stumbled out. Servine knew who he was and used Leaf Blade. "Hey....Servine. Im just looking for Ts-" Iggy fainted before he could finish his setence. ✰Reshiram✰ Itzal was finlly at the border of Hyrule. He was lost for several days in a strange country and had finally made it home. Then suddenly, a portal appeared and pulled him inside.... Itzal appeared in a spaceship with the rest of the group. He nearly fainted from shock and dissapiontment. "Um, by any change, is this ship headed for Hyrule?" he asked, worried. Icewish ♥ 23:28, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "I have no idea!" said Iggy. "I doubt it." said Servine.(Should we start a new RP?) ✰Reshiram✰ Itzal didn't reply. He didn't trust the two, especaily Servine. (I'm not sure, I'm waiting for another RP idea) Icewish ♥ 23:43, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Meanwhile, a blue dragon was catching up with the ship Servine knew what he felt. "You got a snake fear?" she said. Iggy, still stralted, fainted again. "By the way, your name? Im Servine and that's Iggy. Nice to meet ya!" she exclaimed. "No," said Itzal, sharply. "You and your friend almost killed my brother." Icewish ♥ 23:50, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "He almost killed your brother?" Faolan asked. ☆Edme☆ 00:04, April 24, 2013 (UTC) "Who's your bro?" asked Iggy. The dragon swam closer.... ✰Reshiram✰ Itzal nodded his reply to Faolan. "My brother's name is Argi, and the person piloting this ship should know he has traitors aboard." Icewish ♥ 00:28, April 24, 2013 (UTC) The ship started to rock.....A blue dragon climbed on to deck. She roared and headed straight to everyone, attacking all. "TSUNAMI!?" schreed Iggy. Tsunami did not hear him. ✰Reshiram✰ Itzal seemed to vanish..... Icewish ♥ 00:33, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami started destorying the ship. ✰Reshiram✰ Itzal hid himself and aimed a poisoned needle at Tsunami. It struck her in the eye. Icewish ♥ 00:42, April 24, 2013 (UTC) The needle cured Tsunami. She stopped, seeing what she had done. Without even talking to Iggy, she leaped back into the water. "Tsunami...." thought Iggy. ✰Reshiram✰ (We're on a ship) "How is there water on a ship?" asked Itzal, reapearing. Icewish ♥ 00:55, April 24, 2013 (UTC) (I ment off of the boat.) "Why did you shoot Tsuanmi..." asked Iggy. Garchomp popped out of his ball. "Gar Gar Garch Garrrr!" he said. "Garchomp return....." said a annyoded Iggy. ✰Reshiram✰ (They mean a spaceship) "Why do you think? She was attacking the ship," replied Itzal. He didn't seem to be his normal self when speaking to Iggy or Servine. Icewish ♥ 01:01, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Iggy shut up. ✰Reshiram✰ Itzal looked outside the spaceship's window. He wondered who else was on the ship. Icewish ♥ 01:22, April 24, 2013 (UTC) (Oh). Tsunami turned evil again. She flew back to the ship. ✰Reshiram✰ Itzal sat down on the floor of the ship. Icewish ♥ 01:28, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami stopped herself. She snuck in the ship. "IM GOING TO STOP THIS!" she screamed. She could be heard from over 100 miles away. ✰Reshiram✰ Itzal rolled his eyes. Icewish ♥ 01:34, April 24, 2013 (UT "Great Lupus! Who are you?" Faolan asked Tsunami. Aiyana had been sleeping as well on the ship, for she had followed Faolan after rescuing her brother. Faolan realized he had forgotten about her, and went to wake her up. Aiyana yawned and saw everyone. "Ooh! Is this a party? I just love parties! Once, I was at a birthday party, and we even played pin the tail on the Aiyana! Do you want to know who won? Me! I was given a fish, and I ate it right away, because fish are rare in Ligers-are-coolia! Where is the cake? Is there ice cream? I love ice cream! You know, once I won ann ice cream eating contest. I had a big brain freeze after that though," Aiyana continued talking. ☆Edme☆ 02:29, April 24, 2013 (UTC) "I am Tsunami." Tsuname replied. "TSUNAMI!" said Iggy, lunged at her like he was going to hug her. However all he got was a claw in the face. "To bad i didnt make a new scar, you need more than one. Hello friend..." said Tsunami. "Who are you?" she asked to the others. ✰Reshiram✰ "I'm Aiyana! Who are you? A dragon? I've met a dragon before! He was nice. Are you nice? I bet you are! Have you met a liger like me before?" Aiyana said. ☆Edme☆ 02:54, April 24, 2013 (UTC) "Um, I'm Itzal..." he told Tsunami. Icewish ♥ 02:56, April 24, 2013 (UTC) "I'm Faolan. Is there a possibility any of you have seen a white wolf with blue stripes going down his muzzle? He's a very strange wolf, not only because of his fur coloration," Faolan asked. ☆Edme☆ 02:59, April 24, 2013 (UTC) "Tsuanmi, and no. Ask Iggy. He knows more than I do." replied Tsunami. "What? I mean only menchaic wise!" shouted Iggy. "I think I have..But I forgot where." said Servine. ✰Reshiram✰ Luigi spoke into a microphone and this voice filled the ship. "May all arrivals for Simia please come to the door." Luigi looked at his map. He had landed the ship in the region of Simia called Callitrichand. --Johnson ace (talk) 15:37, April 24, 2013 (UTC) The man with the hat came to Luigi and said "great...We've got a dragon tearing apart the ship and a strange shelled turtle! We also have a Liger!" --Johnson ace (talk) 15:51, April 24, 2013 (UTC) "My name is Giovanni. I have heard about your great adventures Luigi. I am a pokemon trainer." They walked out of the ship. There was a large group of marmoset and tarmarin monies now surrounding the ship. "They are stopping us from carrying out the task! I will destroy them!"--Johnson ace (talk) 15:51, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Seeing that everyone seemed to have forgotten him, Zake began rummaging through the ship, looking for anything valuable. 21:26, April 24, 2013 (UTC) "Hey... You look familiar..." Aiyana said. "You're that Zake guy that tries to steal stuff!" Aiyana said loudle to Zake. ☆Edme☆ 21:33, April 24, 2013 (UTC) "N-n-n-no! I am not this 'Zake' person you speak of. I am... um..." Zake started to run outside, unaware of the animals surrounding the ship. 21:59, April 24, 2013 (UTC) You are! I am positive!" Aiyana followed Zake. ☆Edme☆ 22:28, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Itzal shrugged and followed Aiyana and Zake. Icewish ♥ 22:29, April 24, 2013 (UTC) "Please wait!" Aiyana shouted. ☆Edme☆ 22:30, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor exited the ship and shot at Zake with a stun arrow. Ftaghn Talk 22:37, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana tripped on Zake. ☆Edme☆ 22:44, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami, Iggy and Servine followed the group. ✰Reshiram✰ Faolan sniffed the air. He smelled the white and blue wolf... ☆Edme☆ 23:52, April 24, 2013 (UTC) "Huh?" asked Tsunami. ✰Reshiram✰ Aiyana got up. ☆Edme☆ 00:22, April 25, 2013 (UTC) "You talk alot, Aiyana." said Tsunami. "It'll be dark soon, I assume. Lets find some shelter and camp out for the night." suggested Iggy. Servine was no where to be see...... ✰Reshiram✰ "That's what everyone says!" Aiyana said, "I think that's why I was kicked out of my planet! Or because I wake up so early. But, anyways, I'm known for my talking on my planet! I think they're planning to make a movie about it! I saw a trailer!" ☆Edme☆ 02:21, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Zake, stunned from the arrow, said, "Oh really? I bet it was a smash hit." 02:36, April 25, 2013 (UTC) "Back up." said Tsunami to Aiyana. Tsunami lunged at Zake, clawing him in the face. "Do Not Hurt My Friend, or else..." said Tsunami, as she clawed a monkey to death, "This will happen to you." Tsunami flashed a few stripes meaning "I will protect" in SeaWing launguge(forgot what they called it). ✰Reshiram✰ Aiyana said, "You know, my friends always protect each other by not doing anything! On my planet, no one hurts others. Except for me. They like to use me as a punching bag! It makes me feel special!" ☆Edme☆ 02:46, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami flashed her stripes, meaning "...". "Aiyana, how do you feel when I tell you Im really the princess of the SeaWings?" she asked. ✰Reshiram✰ "How do you feel if I tell you if I'm the youngest daughter of the king of my planet?" Aiyana asked. "My older sister kicked me out of the planet! She had said, 'Aiyana! You woke me up from my royal nap! Get out of here!' and I said 'Your room?' and she said 'This planet!' and I said 'Okay! For how long?' and she said, 'Until the end of time!' and I said, 'how long is that?' and she sighed and said, 'I'll come get you when it's done.' Then, I left!" ☆Edme☆ 02:54, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Itzal was thinking "I'm surrounded by idiots..." as he listened to Tsunami and Aiyana talk. But just then, he saw Zake and realizedd who he accually was. "You're Zake, right?" said Itzal. "From Plixatus?" Icewish ♥ 03:03, April 25, 2013 (UTC) "See! It's him! Zake!" Aiyana said. ☆Edme☆ 03:04, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami walked away, annyoned by Aiyana. ✰Reshiram✰ Giovanni asked Luigi if he had seen a large cat, but Luigi only said he saw the liger. It was then that they saw the cat with the Liger when they went back into the ship. Giovanni ordered attacks on the monkeys that were surrounding them."Persian, use Fury swipes on the monkey idiots." The cat scratched furiously at the monkeys and wounded them seriously. Luigi was angered by this.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:46, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Iggy walked up to Giovanni. "Hi, want to have a pokemon battle. At least show me your team. This is mine." Iggy threw out his Pokemon. They were: Garchomp, White Kyurem, Spiritomb, Shelgon, Ifernape and Keldeo. ✰Reshiram✰ Fel-Kor asked Zake who he was. Ftaghn Talk 20:53, April 25, 2013 (UTC) (chat anyone?) Tsunami eyed Fel-Kor and Zake. Meanwhile, waiting for Giovanni to respond, Iggy was wondering where Servine went. (I guess in like, 15 minutes) Faolan felt something attack him. It was the white and blue wolf. "I see you've found me," he said. ☆Edme☆ 21:03, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami ran over to Faolan. "Who is this?" she asked. ✰Reshiram✰ "I am just a humble merchant who.. um... 'stumbled' upon your fine ship," Zake answered Fel-Kor 21:49, April 25, 2013 (UTC) "I am Eupin. To have never heard of me, you must be a sorry fellow. Who are you?" ☆Edme☆ 21:51, April 25, 2013 (UTC) "Who just happens to be the most wanted man in all of Hyrule...." added Itzal, quietly. Icewish ♥ 21:54, April 25, 2013 (UTC) "This fellow is wanted?" Eupis asked Zake, "That makes two of us!" ☆Edme☆ 21:58, April 25, 2013 (UTC) "Iggy's Spiritomb also has a bad image." said Tsunami. Her stripes flashed. ✰Reshiram✰ "Hey! Just because I lead a secret organization of thieves! And stole a valuable artifact! And I sometimes important temples! That doesn't make me a bad person!" Zake told Itzal. 23:11, April 25, 2013 (UTC) "Maybe, but it still makes you a wanted criminal," replied Itzal. "But do you know how to get back to Hyrule." Icewish ♥ 23:26, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor said that the ship could take them to Hyrule. Ftaghn Talk 00:28, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Eupin licked his paw and said, "Stealing and creating organizations are not the worst crimes. Ha, to think these rookies are actually wanted! Mindlessly slaughtering is something you should get arrested for! These are the things I ''do!" ☆Edme☆ 00:37, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Iggy started up a campfire. He put up a few tents and some camping chairs. Then he started roasting a marshmellow. "It's not night..." said Tsunami ✰Reshiram✰ Eupin flicked the marshmallow with his paw. ☆Edme☆ 02:40, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami was wondering where Servine was. ✰Reshiram✰ "I can't imagine why someone would even wonder where that walking salad is!" Eupin said. (Don't take that as an insult, it's just the character, k? :) ) ☆Edme☆ 03:07, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Servine snuck up behind Eupin and knocked him down. ✰Reshiram✰ "So.. um.. how long is this stun-arrow going to last?" Zake asked, still unable to move, "I'm preeeety'' sure the wildlife around here is not friendly." 03:26, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Eupin, who was all bloody, laughed maniacally. "You fool!" he yelled. Faolan bit him, making a scar on his right eye. Eupin ignored Faolan, and managed to punce on Servine. ☆Edme☆ 03:28, April 26, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry, Im defense wise. But also speed." she said. Going out of Eupin's gribs, she knocked out him. ✰Reshiram✰ Fel-Kor unstunned Zake. (sorry for inactivity, homework) Ftaghn Talk 19:42, April 26, 2013 (UTC) "You.....I smell fear on your face..." said Tsunami to Fel-Kor. ✰Reshiram✰ Eupin got up, his fur red with blood. He howled. "You show no mercy!" ☆Edme☆ 00:10, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor ignored Tsunami. Ftaghn Talk 00:28, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Eupin aimed to attack Servine again, but landed on Fel-Kor. ☆Edme☆ 00:31, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "Are you ok?" asked Tsunami to both of them. ✰Reshiram✰ "Do you think I'm okay, you big thing?" Eupin spat. "The Salad is trying to kill me!" ☆Edme☆ 03:17, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Servine tried attacking Eupin. She was tossed away by Tsunami just holding up her foot. "Wow....you strong." said Iggy. ✰Reshiram✰ "You're messing with the wrong wolf, you lump of lettuce!" Eupin tried to scratch Servine. ☆Edme☆ 03:27, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Servine went away, afraid if she attacked Eupin anymore Tsunami would kill her. ✰Reshiram✰ "Get back here you!" Eupin growled. ☆Edme☆ 03:47, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Servine had disappered...Tsunami asked Eupin if he needed a bandaid. ✰Reshiram✰ "I don't need help from you!" Eupin snapped. ☆Edme☆ 03:51, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami walked away. ✰Reshiram✰ "Oh, now you're just gonna walk away from your pretty little friends here!" Eupin barked. ☆Edme☆ 04:04, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "I was going to help you." said Tsunami. ✰Reshiram✰ Eupin just glared at Tsunami. ☆Edme☆ 04:31, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Giovanni laughed at Iggy."those are some rare pokemon you have...Say...Where is that serperior?" Luigi recognised Iggy but then went on to stop the monkies.--Johnson ace (talk) 07:12, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor wandered through Hyrule, seeing a large, decrepit facility. Ftaghn Talk 12:01, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "She fears my best friend, Tsunami." he said, pointing at her. "And also, I can morph into almost anything temporaly for like 10 mintuies." he said to Giovanni. "Garrr!" agreed Garchomp. ✰Reshiram✰ Giovanni order Persian to use shadow claw on the monkies it weakened them then crowds of monkies came with a what seems to be a colobus monkey sitting on a pad. It was not a colobus monkey but he ordered The monkies to capture Luigi and Giovanni. Luigi shouted to everyone on the ship that they were leaving. At the palace they noticed two monkies, a Marmoset and a tarmarin. Luigi realised that they were servants and handed the piece of paper to them. Their master was in fact the king of callitrichand. --Johnson ace (talk) 19:46, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Giovanni stretched for a poke ball and threw it at the ground. Out came his Ryhorn. "Use horn attack!' Ryhorn attacked with his horn and broke out Luigi and Giovanni. The king screeched, then many marmosets came. "Use rock blast!" Then Ryhorn shot rocks at the marmosets. The marmosets attacked with small daggers.--Johnson ace (talk) 20:02, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Faolan helped fight the monkeys. Eupin said, "Settle down! Settle down! I know these fools look like they're trying to invade your land, but they aren't." Faolan was surprised, "You would actually help us?" Eupin grinned his eerie smile, "They aren't trying to invade it, their trying to destroy it!" ☆Edme☆ 22:11, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Zake sighed. "Well, there goes any chance of getting out of here alive." He took out his sword, "Well, at least we have nothing to lose!" 00:27, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor approached, fiddling with a large silvery robot. Ftaghn Talk 00:59, April 28, 2013 (UTC) "What am I doing, you ask? Well I'm trying to stop these, uh, villains from destroying your planet! Destroy them before they destroy you!" Eupin told the monkeys. ☆Edme☆ 02:38, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor managed to reactivate the robot. "Hello," it said. "My name is Isaac." Ftaghn Talk 03:10, April 28, 2013 (UTC) "And my name is Eupin! Now what are you doing here?" Eupin asked Fel-Kor. ☆Edme☆ 03:16, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor angrily asked Eupin, "Why so touchy?" Ftaghn Talk 03:23, April 28, 2013 (UTC) "I am not touchy, you idiotic bird!" Eupin growled. ☆Edme☆ 03:26, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Zake pointed a sword at Eupin, "I think along with being touchy, you happen to be a mischevious little guy with a death wish." 03:56, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor drew his sword. Ftaghn Talk 13:02, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Eupin growled. "You don't know what I've been through in my life! All I've ever wanted was to find my brother!" ☆Edme☆ 15:04, April 28, 2013 (UTC) "If we find him, will you stop being a jerk?" Ftaghn Talk 16:31, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Servine, Iggy and Tsunami appered. ✰Reshiram✰ "When you find him, my business will be done," Eupin said. ☆Edme☆ 17:37, April 28, 2013 (UTC) "Is that him?" asked Tsunami, pointing at a wolf. ✰Reshiram✰ "No you idiot! He most likely isn't even on this planet!" Eupin snapped. ☆Edme☆ 17:56, April 28, 2013 (UTC) "I have a scanner that is able to scan anything and teleport it here." said Iggy. ✰Reshiram✰ Eupin ignored Iggy and licked his paw. ☆Edme☆ 18:08, April 28, 2013 (UTC) "I'll help you." said Tsunami. ✰Reshiram✰ "Eusan is probably in some place getting himself killed. He may be the athletic yet careful one, but he's still got the brains of an overgrown snail. But right now, I need to find hm myself, and I need to speak to him myself," Eupin said in a more calm voice. ☆Edme☆ 18:24, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor took Isaac and boarded a smaller cruiser, motioning for Eupin to follow. Ftaghn Talk 18:48, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Eupin ignored Fel-Kor. ☆Edme☆ 19:22, April 28, 2013 (UTC) "You know, we're just trying to help you, and you keep ignoring us!" Zake told Eupin, "I may be a liar, stealer, murderer, and much much more, but at least'' I know how to say thank you!" 21:04, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor stayed on the ship. Ftaghn Talk 22:02, April 28, 2013 (UTC) "My entire life is about people saying they would help me, and lying to me instead! How do I know I can trust you?" Eupin growled. ☆Edme☆ 22:36, April 28, 2013 (UTC) "You don't!" Zake replied, "That's why you have a sword to everybody's back at all times!" 23:05, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Itzal realized that he had dozed off, and quickly woke himself up. "Um, sorry, what did I miss?" he asked, confused. Icewish ♥ 23:16, April 28, 2013 (UTC) (Does anyone want to RP Eupin's brother? If not I will)"Fine, I'll come," Eupin muttered. ☆Edme☆ 01:23, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor lifted off with Itzal and Eupin and Zake aboard. Isaac was deactivated for the time being. Ftaghn Talk 20:34, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami flew nears them.(The rp is getting messed up) ✰Reshiram✰ Eupin muttered to himself. Suddenly, Eupin's blue fur on his muzzle and green eyes started to glow brighter. "I think we're near Eusan. He must be on Babonya," Eupin said. ☆Edme☆ 23:28, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami heard that and dived down. ✰Reshiram✰ "That fool. What would he be doing there?" Eupin said. ☆Edme☆ 01:08, April 30, 2013 (UTC) (Umm... it's not getting messed up. Johnson Ace is gone for a little and doesn't want the RP to stop, so he wanted someone to get the party to Babonya) "Um... not to be a spoilsport, but we have no idea where Babonya is," Zake replied. 01:13, April 30, 2013 (UTC) "Not to worry, my internal computer has data on Babonya." Isaac woke up and joined the group. Ftaghn Talk 01:35, April 30, 2013 (UTC) "Eusan is a dark black wolf with blue stripes going down his eyes," Eupin said, sitting in one corner of the ship. ☆Edme☆ 02:15, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Giovanni saw the servants of the Callitrichand king and th lemur talking. They knew what the symbols on the piece of paper ment. The lemur said "this language... It is only known by 3 Simians, me, lord Primius himself and Gibs, leader of the rebels. I see, you are trying to decode his last words. He was a great Simian." He then gave Luigi a handbook. "I see you are native to our planet. Some may confuse you for the Humanoids, who look very much like you."--Johnson ace (talk) 15:30, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Giovanni sent out his Murkrow who used whirlwind to blow the Kings Simians away. He relised along with Luigi that the 2 servants of the king of callitrichand and the lemur were rebels and that Gibs lead them. Giovanni sent out a Golem and ordered to use rollout. It crushed crowds of Simians and bust thre the walls of the tree palace. They ran out with the lemur. The 2 servants were captured however. The lemur looked at the screen of the computer next to Issac. "My friend is in Babonya, in Boon. He knows what you must do. I can translate it, but comes out as gibberish." So they all ran across the treehouses on the trees. They eventually came to the caves of Babonya and were attacked by Simians. Then as they walked through the cave, they were attacked by bat creatures. Giovanni sent out his zubat to attack.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:30, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor slashed at the bats. Ftaghn Talk 19:51, April 30, 2013 (UTC) "Got that." said Tsunami. Iggy looked at Giovanni. His Garchomp put on sunglasses. "Are you going to steal my pokemon? Cause I'm not a big fan of to two villians fighting." said Iggy. He shot a sharp look, seeing Servine in the distinst. ✰Reshiram✰ Aiyana happily fought along, and Faolan also helped. Eupin sat in the cave, his muzzle and eyes glowing brighter, though he didn't seem to pay attention, for he was cleaning himself. ☆Edme☆ 00:18, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami went up to Eupin. "We are close." said Tsunami. ✰Reshiram✰ Fel-Kor and Isaac finished off the last of the bats. Ftaghn Talk 01:48, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Howling was heard in the distance. "Eusan must know I'm here, his eyes and stripes would glow as well," Eupin said. (Again, does anyone want to RP Eusan?) ☆Edme☆ 02:00, May 1, 2013 (UTC) (I can, what should I do?) Zake commented while fighting, "Wonderful, maybe we can have a party full of glowing wolves. That would just be dandy, wouldn't it?" 03:38, May 1, 2013 (UTC) "Don't be so harsh." Fel-Kor disliked Zake's attitude. Ftaghn Talk 11:31, May 1, 2013 (UTC) " This guy is stopping me from stealing your pokemon Iggy." He pointed to Luigi. Then ordered his Zubat to attack the bats. Luigi told the group that these were the rare nightmare bats, as he read it from the manual. Zubat dived down and span. He then shot rays of sound. " my Zubat really special. He is the only one of his kind that has learnt sonic boom." Then they advanced and saw a monkey.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:35, May 1, 2013 (UTC) There was a proboscis monkey sitting on a rock. The lemur talked to him in English. After a long time, he eventually read a non-gibberish version of the request. "So basically, Gibs wants you to go to Hutina to find his brother. I advise that you go through Babonya, past the river Aqua, over mount Utan" --Johnson ace (talk) 15:35, May 1, 2013 (UTC) "Err....Giovanni. As the boss of Team Rocket, I show tell you I was kinda a former member of Team Plasma." said Iggy. Tsunami looked at Luigi. "Thanks, I hate him too and I didn't want him to have an "Iggy Rage" or else he'd kill almost anyone. Never saw someone who rages so much." said Tsunami. ✰Reshiram✰ (Well, Eusan can have any personality you want, except you can make him very energetic and acts before he thinks.) "We are not glowing, we are linked together, and the only way to break the chain is to meet together, I think," Eupin replied to Zake. ☆Edme☆ 22:58, May 1, 2013 (UTC) "A party of glowing wolves? Only in a book. And a duo to be in fact, since their are only 2 wolves. Also, I think it is kinda cool that you glow, so you can find your brother easily. I also glow. Give respect to glowing creatures." said Tsunami. She was said on how mean everyone had been to Eupin. Her tail flashed, And it ment "I will protect".(I keep on using those words because when Tsunami's mother Queen Coral's egg falls down and get in danger(I forgot how), Tsunami flashes "I will protect" over and over again, and protects the egg. Also, it was in the 2nd book.) ✰Reshiram✰ "I am not a glowing creature. I just need to find Eusan, and I have a feeling he's in this cave," Eupin said. ☆Edme☆ 02:38, May 2, 2013 (UTC) "Well, if it makes you be quiet about it, I will humbly meet your lowest command," Zake said mockingly, while bowing. 02:51, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Eupin glared at Zake. ☆Edme☆ 02:55, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Zake smiled back at Eupin. "Well, no use in just standing around here, let's go!" Zake started walked towards the cave. 03:37, May 2, 2013 (UTC) (Schools are closed because of a May snowstorm -.-) Eupin ran until his muzzle and eyes grew brighter, then he saw two lights similar to his. ☆Edme☆ 13:36, May 2, 2013 (UTC) (Lol it's really extremely warm and sunny here) They left the cave. There was many bushes and leaves with branches and brambles. Giovanni sent out his scyther and ordered it to cut down the brambles. He then sent out his Magmar and ordered to use flamethrower. After this he ordered it to use fire spin. A flame span round Magmar, then 2 then 3 then hundreds and hundreds until all there was was a a large cylinder of red fire around Magmar. He released it, then combined it with his flamethrower attack. "Just how much plant life is there?" Asked Giovanni. They then saw the tribe of Babonya.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:27, May 2, 2013 (UTC) "Eusan!" Eupin said when he saw him. ☆Edme☆ 19:39, May 2, 2013 (UTC) (same with me, john. But it's a short day for me. I'm a CA person. I'm only where shorts and a tank-top) Tsunami stood next to Eupin. She started at the monkies. Iggy walked up, asking why their were so many monkeies."Glowing Wolves and Dragons, Monkey Heaven, Speiceal Zubats? I 'HAVE '''to much." said Servine. ✰Reshiram✰ Eusan saw Eupin. He looked excited for a moment, and then suddenly afraid. He ran away at high speed. "Great," Zake said, "He runs. And I don't have a snarky comment to go with it!" 21:26, May 2, 2013 (UTC) "Eusan wait!" Eupin called. He ran after Eusan. ☆Edme☆ 23:46, May 2, 2013 (UTC) (So now I'm called John? Strange.) The tribe of baboons came up and sniffed Luigi. He was not a humanoid. They screeched and threw spears and pikes at the group. Giovanni's Scyther cut furiously at the tribes and wounded them. Then his Krokorok as the spears had hurt Scyther. Krokorock tried to scratch at the monkies, but it did not work. "Sandstorm! " cried Giovanni. A huge s cylinder of sand arose from Krokorok and was released into a mighty sandstorm, blinding everyone. Luigi and Giovanni put on their goggles and ran to escape battle.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:06, May 3, 2013 (UTC) "Did we really need violence? " asked Luigi. It was then that as they were walking they saw a large flightless bird. It looked like a pink flamingo. It was massive and was asleep. Luigi wonder why it was not in a nest in the trees.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:06, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami followed Eupin. Iggy ran along. "How do you get to do everything?" asked Iggy. "Let's rock n' roll Garchomp!" exclaimed Iggy. Out of his pokeball poped out a purple shark-like dragon pokemon with a star on his snout. He had a ripped fin, meaning that he was a male. ✰Reshiram✰ Zake walked towards Eusan and Eupin slowly, "Really, he's only your long lost brother. Can you slow down a little?" Eusan called back behind him, "Sorry!" and continued running. 02:12, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor rejoined the group. (school trip, sorry)Ftaghn Talk 02:19, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Eupin jumped on Eusan, but crashed on his face. "Wait!" he called out, with a deep gash on his muzzle. ☆Edme☆ 02:57, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Eusan turned around, obviously faking happiness, "Heh heh heh. Hi Eupin. Long time no see..." 03:41, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "You never really were the clever one." Eupin said, growling. ☆Edme☆ 03:46, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "Nope, hehehe. Never were." Eusan looked around, distressed. He then said speedily, "Got to run, see ya! Bye!" He tried to escape. 04:04, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami blocked him, holding him only by a claw. ✰Reshiram✰ "Why are you trying to get away? You could've been beta of the Pack of Knights!" Eusan said. Aiyana had been following Luigi. ☆Edme☆ 15:00, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami made her claw looser, but not loose enough for Eusan to escape. ✰Reshiram✰ Giovanni looked at Iggy's Garchomp with much jealousy. Meanwhile, Luigi was whispering to everyone to be quiet as they crept past the giant bird. Giovanni stepped on a twig and it woke up. It chased and tried to kick them. Luckily, Giovanii's Joltik came out and stunned the flightless bird. However, they were then approached by a few dodo looking flightless birds. They sniffed at Luigi; they liked Luigi. They still pecked at the other party members. "Use electroweb!" ordered Giovanni. The flightless birds became tangled into a web. They continued to walk until they got till a large bridge which connected to the trees. They went through the trees, past the treehouses until there was no trees to climb. They decended into the grounds and there was the river Aqua. Some Liz and small elephants were drinking when there was a rumble. "Quickly, back to the trees!" cried Luigi. A huge elephant stomped, causing earthquakes. Luigi looked into the manual and shouted "It's a fully grown Trunkii!"--Johnson ace (talk) 20:07, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor slashed at the Trunkii, flying out of the way of its blows. Ftaghn Talk 22:27, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana tried to bite the Trunkii, and Faolan ran behind it. ☆Edme☆ 02:34, May 5, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, it has nothing to do with... you know what? I'm just going to shut up now," Eusan answered. Zake got out his sword and looked back, "Might not be the best time for talking!" 04:30, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor attacked the Trunkii. Ftaghn Talk 13:07, May 5, 2013 (UTC) The Trunkii stopped, crushing many homes. Many Simians gathered as it threw debris and destroyed homes.--Johnson ace (talk) 13:57, May 5, 2013 (UTC) "How do we defeat a Trunkii?" Faolan asked Luigi. ☆Edme☆ 14:59, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor shot a mercury arrow into the Trunkii's open mouth. Ftaghn Talk 16:11, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami quickly let go off Eusan and shot at Trunkii, clawing at it. "Garchomp, Use Draco Meoather!" exclaimed Iggy. Garchomp attack fastly, using the strongest dragon move. ✰Reshiram✰ Ace walked around.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:40, May 5, 2013 (UTC) "Were you scared Sule had gotten me? Did you actually think I would want to join him? His tyranny and attempt to rule the packs?" Eupin shouted, now so close to Eusan his nose almost touched his. ☆Edme☆ 19:50, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Ace stopped walking.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:52, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Eupin then backed up, and accidently backed up into Ace. ☆Edme☆ 19:53, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Ace fell.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:55, May 5, 2013 (UTC) "Who are you?" asked Tsunami. "I KNOW YOU! Your um....Ace right?" said Iggy.(He knows almost everyone because he's been roleplayed by me and I joined around the time the wiki started.) ✰Reshiram✰ Fel-Kor helped Ace up. Ftaghn Talk 21:54, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Seeing that Tsunami let go of him, Eusan started backing away slowly, and then started moving faster. Zake attacked the Trunkii. 21:57, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Eupin pinned Eusan down, and asked, "Why do you hate me?" ☆Edme☆ 00:00, May 6, 2013 (UTC) "I could never hate you," Eusan replied. "Being deathly afraid though..." 00:34, May 6, 2013 (UTC) "You thought I've changed?" Eupin asked. ☆Edme☆ 00:36, May 6, 2013 (UTC) "No! Just... Well okay then, maybe you've changed a little. I heard you've murderded people! How am I supposed to react to that?" 00:43, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Eupin remembered his tantrums when people had reminded him of Eusan. He sighed and said, "I-was just sad you left. W-without me." Remembering that, Eupin felt a tingle in his throat. He scratched Eusan's muzzle. ☆Edme☆ 00:46, May 6, 2013 (UTC) The trunking was gone. "Let s camp at the river Aqua!" Exclaimed the Lemur.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:50, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor went ahead to scout the area. Ftaghn Talk 19:59, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Iggy set up some tents. ✰Reshiram✰ Isaac helped Iggy. Ftaghn Talk 01:19, May 7, 2013 (UTC) "Should I look for food?" Aiyana asked Luigi. ☆Edme☆ 02:21, May 7, 2013 (UTC) "Yes yes." Said Luigi to the liger. " I think it's time we all introduced ourselves." Muttered Luigi after a long while." I come from the Mushroom Kingdom. I am a hero there. My name is Luigi"--Johnson ace (talk) 15:43, May 7, 2013 (UTC) The lemur and the proboscis monkies introduced themselves. They were both the last of their kind. The lemur was called Doctor Vine. He was the last of Callitrichand's Lemurs. The proboscis monkey was called professor Branch. He was the last proboscis monkey. These monkies lived in Hutina and were the related to the current monkies that lived there. It was getting dark. Giovanni was watching a Zard attacking a Liz in a furious battle. They scratched with their claws and bashed their tails on each other. Giovanni's Joltik was attached to the Zard and Giovanni was measuring the electricity emitting from the Zard. " interesting, come and see this! There electricity coming from the creature, from an unknown source!"--Johnson ace (talk) 15:43, May 7, 2013 (UTC) "The say the Zards gain this electricity from Jashari, a planet that was destroyed many years ago." Stated Proffessor Branch. While he said this, Giovanni had moved on to examen the other creatures and wildlife. He noticed 2 stag/bull looking Dozers fighting.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:43, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor greeted the two and immediately aksed the Proffesor many questions. Ftaghn Talk 19:54, May 7, 2013 (UTC) "My name is.. er... um... William!" Zake lied, "And I am just a humble merchant." He knew that probably everyone knew his name, but perhaps some did not. 00:18, May 8, 2013 (UTC) The Dozers finished fighting. One of them charge and tried to attack Giovanni but he ordered his Persian to use power gem. There was a blast. Then, more dozers came.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:54, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Zake took out his sword and rushed at the Dozers. 21:16, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana and Faolan attacked the Dozers. ☆Edme☆ 00:32, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor and Isaac fought the Dozers. Ftaghn Talk 00:38, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana fell, but got back up. ☆Edme☆ 00:39, May 9, 2013 (UTC) The stampede of Dozers charged. Giovanni used his flying pokemon to use gust and whirlwind, but it didn't help. Then, Giovanni ordered more power gem attacks from Persian, along with His Machamp's mach punches and Joltiks powerful discharge and electroweb.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:32, May 9, 2013 (UTC) The attacks were successful. They marched to the river where Professor Branch and doctor vine caught fish from the river. The sunset was going down but before it did, the saw a group of blower fish. These looked like spiky puff up fish and floated in the air used the power of the wind and breath.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:32, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana tried to catch one, she was hungry. "I love fish! I've never tried one that flies, though." ☆Edme☆ 21:16, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Zake attempted to poke one with his sword. 21:21, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana swatted at them. ☆Edme☆ 21:24, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor was able to catch fish by diving at them. Ftaghn Talk 23:47, May 9, 2013 (UTC) They gazed at the Blower fish. At the same time, Luigi and Proffesor Branch said, "Facinating!" Then professor Branch gave a lecture about the Blower fish before it was dark. "It is time to get some well earned rest!" Doctor vine said.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:17, May 10, 2013 (UTC) They crawled into their tents and slept. That morning Giovanni woke up to hear Luigi screaming. He went outside. There were crocodile/Komodo dragon looking lizards. Giovanni pulled out the manual. They were called Zillas. The Zillas spat poison at Iovanni. He ran then sent out he recently evolved Golbat to use whirlwind. It didn't work, so Golbat used poison fang which dealt a significant amount of damage however, the Zillas absorbed some of it. " Everybody! " souted Giovanni. "Zillas have attacked us! "--Johnson ace (talk) 15:58, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Giovanni sent out Cloyster while Proffesor Branch was seen coming out of his tent. "Use protect!" Cloyster's shell closed as the Zillas spat poison and hit their tails against Cloyster.--Johnson ace (talk) 16:09, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Faolan and Aiyana helped. ☆Edme☆ 23:12, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "Luigi, You idiot. Fine if you'd like to battle, I'll show you true power." said Iggy. He quickly took into the form of dragon and defeated just a fish, quickly turning back. Tsunami slashed at the Zillas with sharp claws. "Pull out your secert weapon." said Servine. Tsunami pulled it off. "Take a Sonic Jet!" she cried. Sonic Jet was a combo that happened when Tsunami was able to use a Aqua Jet and someone uses a Sonic boom. Iggy called out a vibrava to help Tsunami, and Tsunami took out a good amount of Zillas. ✰Reshiram✰ Giovanni gazed his eyes on the serperior. Then, he ordered Cloyster to use Aurora beam. A rainbow coloured beam hit some zillas and made them feel extremely cold. Then ice beam was used and it froze the zillas. Some zillas escaped into the water. "Of course!" Cried Giovanni, " Zillas are only used to the warm and humid temperatures that we are in now! If the the temperature goes any lower, they could freeze or die as they are not designed for this." --Johnson ace (talk) 07:51, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Luigi and Doctor vine came out of their tents. Using special herbs, Doctor vine started to heal everyone. Luigi looked at the map. " we should go to Mount Utan and go tp Hutina from there!"--Johnson ace (talk) 07:51, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami used Blizzard then followed the rest. Iggy knew Giovanni was a ground leader, so he gave him a pokeball containg a Groundon. ✰Reshiram✰ Fel-Kor fought the Zillas. Ftaghn Talk 17:04, May 11, 2013 (UTC) (New rp?) Iggy and Servine helped Fel-Kor. ✰Reshiram✰ They reached the mountain and had to pass through a narrow spaced gap near a cliff. There was a rumble, then many large boulders fell down. Luigi lead the group into Hutina. There, they were asked to split up and find anyone who seemed related to Gibs. Giovanni did not like Groundon even though it was a legendary pokemon. "Where dd you find this?" He asked.--Johnson ace (talk) 21:00, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Many hours later they returned. Rumour had it that king of Hutina, king Orang, was going for a special meeting with the King of Simia himself, Lord Primius, above Ontop of mount Utan in a mountain. "This way!" Shouted Luigi. Luigi was now an expert of Simia and so lead the team to the mountain's mansion.--Johnson ace (talk) 21:00, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "Arceus is a friend of mine. I am able to find any legendary I need. However I am not greedy like most trainers, only asking for 2 Pokémon to make a white kyurem. I found that keldeo when it was a baby." said Iggy.(Johnson, makes Giovanni a page) ✰Reshiram✰ Eupin had given up on Eusan. His blue muzzle turned a dark gray, and his tail was between his legs. ☆Edme☆ 21:40, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor and Isaac continued trying to help Eusan. Ftaghn Talk 23:14, May 11, 2013 (UTC) (I will be making the Giovanni page ASAP) Up on the mountain there was a mansion, the door was open and huge dinosaur tha looked like a T.Rex was attacking King Orang but his butler was protecting him. Luigi and Giovanni dashed in and the beast roared. Many of Giovanni's pokemon were sent out.--Johnson ace (talk) 07:46, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Iggy sent out all his pokemon. They all comboed. Servine used energy ball and Tsunami used a sonic jet. A ice beam shot out off nowhere....(adding Freeze & Keldeo to the rp). ✰Reshiram✰ The yellow and red t.rex like dinosaur shot fireballs from its mouth. Crawdaunt protected Luigi using bubble beam and water attacks. Night slash and crab hammer were used.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:52, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Now melee and Hirt ranged attacks came from the large lizard,such as smashing of the tail, claws and jumping. Nidoking, nidoqueen, golem, machamp and Kangaskhan wrestled the creature.They were pushed back and only nidoking and nidoqueen survived.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:56, May 12, 2013 (UTC) (chat?) A werid pokemon and unicorn looking pokemon came out of nowhere. They used a strong combo of Ice Burn and Secert Sword. ✰Reshiram✰ Eupin tried to attack the creature, but he fell because of a pain on his back. ☆Edme☆ 23:25, May 12, 2013 (UTC) The unicorn offered Eupin an oran berry. "Hello, I'm Keldeo." he said. The werid creature attacked. "Freeze has this one, stand back lady. Or damsal in ditress.." said Freeze. "How dare you call me a lady!?" screamed Tsunami with anger. "You (censored)!" she raged. "Lady, please to be angry." said Freeze. Tsunami was about to blow up. She sonic jetted Freeze in da face then in the private parts...ewwwww. (Should I do a relaonship bewtween Tsunami and Freeze as for the start off as mager rivals due to this but then eventailly become Boyfriend Girlfriend because I don't rp Ridley and Ridley had the crush on Tsunami in my comics) ✰Reshiram✰ (That's some language for a nine year old, Minecraft.) "No," Eupin managed out. ☆Edme☆ 02:05, May 13, 2013 (UTC) A series of poison attacks such as poison sting and sludge bomb came from Nidoqueen and Nidoking which poisoned the dinosaur. Then Giovanni sent out a haunter and a Pawniard came from Giovanni. Haunter tried to attack the beast but failed to land any attacks from it's hands. Pawniard dashed about trying to confuse the creature. It waved it's arms and used slash and steel attacks from it's swords, which cut into the lizard's skin. Then it tried combining slash, night slash and metal claw to create the ultimate sword.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:12, May 13, 2013 (UTC) (There is a rule against cursing) Isaac shot electricity at the beast. Ftaghn Talk 19:58, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Eupin's eyes gradually became black, and so did his pelt. Dark wings came out of his back. His claws grew, and so did his teeth. Neither Faolan or Aiyana noticed him, they were busy fighting. ☆Edme☆ 22:53, May 13, 2013 (UTC) (No offence reshiram, but your going to get banned again) Nidoking and nidoqueen were using powerful ground type attacks such as earth power. Meanwhile, Pawniard was dodging the dinosaur's attacks. The servant of King Orang was fighting the beast too. Every so often, sword or bow attacks would come from him. Luigi took out a huge hammer from his backpack and started charging up powerful attacks. He managed to make the monster dizzy. Then Giovanni sent out a Drowzee, whom used psybeam toward it and psychic, which dealt a significant amount of damage. Psychic lifted the beast only a small amount of damage. Drowzee used hypnosis which made the creature go to sleep. Before this, it's tail lifted and smashed, making drowzee faint. --Johnson ace (talk) 15:44, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor busied himself reviving Drowzee. Ftaghn Talk 20:28, May 14, 2013 (UTC) "Don't bother." Giovanni grunted, before sending Drowzee back to it's poke ball. The dinosaur was now asleep and dizzy. It's body would almost fall. Suddenly, it fell upon the group. Nidoking held it up but the huge body squashed and killed Proffesor branch. Doctor vine was tending to his wounds. His last words were " the 3 brothers"--Johnson ace (talk) 18:51, May 15, 2013 (UTC) The dinosaur was now waking up. Pawniard and the servant of King Orang sliced the beast in half. Tentacles came out of either half and grabbed Luigi. "Help!" He cried, trying to hit the beast with his clumsy hammer.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:51, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami cut off a tenctale. Freeze and Iggy both slashed as Keldeo used sarced sword. Servine did nothing.(Is a naming theme of SSBB bosses a good idea? Because it's my naming theme in Pokémon White.) ✰Reshiram✰ Luigi was free from the tentacles. He dashed out and was immediately sent to get a mountain herb to revive The Proffessor. On the way, there were many bug creatures. And when he got back, Doctor vine had realised that Luigi had been poisoned by a Venoweed. Doctor vine had revived Branch. Now, they all fought against the beast before Pawniard was knocked out by the tentacles. The 2 halves of the beast joined up again. They fought for a while when Nidoking opened up a gap In the ground and it fell in. Giovanni's Glisor finished him off.--Johnson ace (talk) 08:17, May 18, 2013 (UTC) The servant of king Orang came up to the group and they stayed at the cliffs of the mountain for a night. The servant revealed who he was. He was Odius Moss, brother of the rebel leader Gibs. This was a big secret as the civil war was still going on and he was supposed to be on the other side. Branch stated that anyone could change their name on Simia, so this explained why Gibs and Odius had different last names. Branch also revealed that he, the last proboscis monkey on Simia, was related to Odius. Therefore, they were, as Branch had said, the 3 brothers.--Johnson ace (talk) 08:17, May 18, 2013 (UTC) It was time to leave the next day. They packed up and walked to he ship but suddenly there was a rumble. Huge fiery rocks leaped out of the summit, it opened up and it was a crater. Hot gas could be smelt. Suddenly, lava poured out and Branch shouted "run!" They ran and Giovanni used all his pokemon to stop it but it did not work. Not even the water types could. They were corned by lava. Branch gave them a protection barrier, though it was the last he had. He sacrificed his life for them and once the hungry lava had devoured him, it hardened and stopped.--Johnson ace (talk) 08:17, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami tried cooling it down. Keldeo and Freeze also helped. Servine went onto higher ground, pushing rocks trying to stop the lava flow. "What's the promblem?" asked Iggy, who was fire proof(expect from REALLY strong monsters). ✰Reshiram✰ Luigi led the group out of the mountains (which they had discovered were volcanoes) , and along the way to the ship. The lava had destroyed many Simian's treehouses and huge cracks opened up and swallowed the ground creatures. They looked, in horror, how this event had on the Simians. Later that day, they buried Branch and Gibs next to the ship. Odius and a lot of the Simians in the area had gathered. There were even some kings. But finally they left and Luigi said his goodbyes to Odius before entering the ship and blasting into space. The jungle code had been cracked. The Gibs's last wishes had been done.--Johnson ace (talk) 06:36, May 19, 2013 (UTC) THE END Category:Roleplay Category:Completed Roleplay